1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic cases and more particularly pertains to lipstick cases which may be adapted for containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cosmetic cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, cosmetic cases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cosmetics are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag or the like in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,546 to Acker discloses a combination lipstick display and storage container for a lipstick tube in which the lipstick is mounted in front of a mirror of a appropriate rectangular shape such that the mirror reflects the image of the lipstick to a potential customer and thus enhances the point-of-sale presentation thereof, and after purchase the mirror can be held in a generally horizontal orientation and has adequate length for the user to see enough of a reflected image of her lips to assist in the application of the lipstick mass.
The prior art also includes the following patents of interest: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,123 to Benes which discloses a lipstick tube holder, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,012 to Sussman showing an organizer for lipsticks and similar articles, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,771 to Bakie which describes a cosmetic case, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,220 to Wang showing a lipstick container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a lipstick case for containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag or the like.
In this respect, the lipstick case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new lipstick cases which can be used for containing a plurality of tubes of lipstick to organize and protect the lipstick while being carried in a handbag or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for holding cosmetics. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.